


Olympian

by willowscribe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Gen, Olympic Torch, Olympics, wibby wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowscribe/pseuds/willowscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason the Doctor didn't carry the Olympic torch. He had to save the life of the most important woman in the whole of creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympian

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 28 July 2012 on ff.net. Written as a fix-it to the Olympic opening ceremony, because we all know that the Doctor should have been the one to carry the torch - unless he had a very good reason not to. Written in something like 15 minutes, so it's probably not my best work. Ah well. Such is life.

He was halfway to the farthest reaches of the universe when he remembered. The Doctor usually made a point to stay in the shadows, quietly saving the world. Most people never even knew he existed, and he liked it that way. It made it easier to slip in and out of time when he didn't have a cult following. UNIT knew him, and trusted him. LINDA was disbanded and no longer a worry. So now, there was no one that could possibly gain Donna's attention. No one that Donna would ever see that would remind her. No chance that Donna could ever remember him. It was for the best, after all.

But…

"No!" the Doctor cried loudly. Of course! How could he have forgotten? "No, no, no!"

He darted over to the console quickly, flipping levers and turning switches, desperately trying to turn around and head back to Earth. "Come on, come on!"

The TARDIS gave a sharp jerk as it changed directions, its engines roaring louder than ever. As he plummeted through space and time, the Doctor took a deep breath and tried to work out how he would do this. How he would change this. He had to save Donna, even if it meant crossing his own personal timeline.

The TARDIS landed with a gust of wind. The Doctor opened the door and stuck his head outside. It certainly seemed to be the right place, but he had to be sure. He had to make sure that everything he'd done the first time still happened, that he still saved the day, but then he had to make sure that he stopped himself so that he could save Donna as well.

After all, the date was 27 July 2012. It was the Olympic Opening Ceremonies. And everyone watched the Olympics. Everyone including Donna Noble.

He couldn't carry that torch. He couldn't be seen on international television. He had to make sure that Donna would never see him and be reminded.

He landed in the middle of a rendition of the Bohemian Rhapsody. In the middle of the arena, hundreds teenagers were dancing. He ducked out of the TARDIS and slipped through security wielding his psychic paper. "Safety inspection, quick check, no fuss. Come on now, we haven't got all day!"

The Doctor ducked his way through the crowded stadium, flashing his paper left and right, trying desperately to make his way to the platform that the Olympic torch would be coming up. Finally,  _finally_ , he saw himself approaching. "Stop!" he shouted loudly. He saw his past self look up in confusion, recognizing his own voice. "Stop running!"

The past Doctor slowed to a stop, and the crowds began to shout in confusion. Trying to make himself heard over the ruckus, the Doctor shouted, "Give the torch to someone else! Anyone else!"

"Quiet!" the past Doctor cried, and the spectators began to stop speaking. "I need someone to run with the torch. Anyone."

In the end, the torch was passed to a young man called David Beckham, and the past Doctor pushed his way through the crowd in time to see the Doctor wave to him. Jogging over to himself, the pair walked away from the prying eyes of the crowd before the Doctor spoke.

"You couldn't be seen," the Doctor said. The past Doctor nodded.

"Okay. Was I seen in the original timeline?"

"Yes. But knowing what I know now… it had to be stopped. Wibby wobbly-"

"-timey wimey. I know. I'm sure in the future I'll understand. Thank you."

"Not at all! After all, I'm you. You're me! Allons-y!"

The past Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "Allons-y… I like that. Maybe I'll use it."

The Doctor grinned. "Now get back to your Rose. And let me tell you… enjoy your time with her. Really  _enjoy_  it."

The past Doctor grinned back. "I already am."

The Doctor never lit the torch that day. But he did something far more important, saved someone far more important. Who cared about the Olympic torch when he'd saved the life of Donna Noble?

"Really love her," he said quietly to the back of his retreating past self. "Really,  _really_  enjoy it."

He turned slowly and headed back to the TARDIS. There was work to be done, places to go, people to save, and a whole lot of running to do.


End file.
